Poptart and Squrtail
by Evil Gummi Worms
Summary: Team rockets twin girls Aieanna and Hazel go out to become pokemon trainers, they face wild adventures and hilarious stunts!


**Howdy loves, this is an idea me and my very good pal Jessie made up. It was really stupid and I just started writing it down, so I hope you like it!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Poptart and Squirtle**

The hot summer air surrounded Kanto, its lively forest filled with Pokemon were empty because the heat had driven mostly all of the young pokemon away. Leaves where the only thing left of the heated town, but a few miles out in the forest walking towards the scorching town were Aieanna Katsuya and Hazel Rivers. Aieanna was skipping and singing with her long lavender pigtails flowing behind her. The two girls have been traveling for seven days only stopping to sleep and eat. Hazel was extremely tired, her hazel eyes half way closed as she walked. "How much farther?" the bouncing girl asked while stopping to wait on her friend. Hazel picked up the map and looked; they had about five more miles to travel before seeing a hint of the town.

"We've got awhile to go. Oh I can't wait to get my starter pokemon. I want a Squirtle…and I'll train it up to be a strong Blastoise." Hazel said looking forward to destroying every trainer that gets in her way. A small picture of Gary Oaks was lying in the map, his brown hair spiking up made her stare in awe. He was beautiful, she didn't care for Ash to much he was more the 'heart-of-the-pokemon' kind of guy. "Oh, I hope he's there!" Hazel said with glee. Aieanna rolled her eyes as she continued walking. Without warning a swarm of Beedrill swarm the two girls, leaving them with no where to go. Hazel panics and screams, while Aieanna runs for her life. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?" Hazel cries. The lavender haired her rushes back and jerks her friend on her back and runs like lighting.

'RUNRUNRUNRUN!' Aieanna screams in her head as she heads straight into Canto. Hazel pulled open the map as she flopped on Aieannas' back. "Okay…left." She said as Aieanna jerked left and they pulled into Kanto.

Heat waves floated around the small town of Kanto, small fishing ponds where full of little children, sounds of laughter filled the thick air as Aieanna dropped Hazel, in front of Pro.Oak lab. "WHERE HERE!" Aieanna said rushing in; Hazel pulled herself up and followed into the white building. As the girls walked in an icy glare fell upon them from a familiar face, Gary Oaks. Next to him stood Pro.Oak and a younger looking boy with deep blue hair and black eyes. "This is my grandsons, Gary and Isaac Oak. Isaac is a starter trainer this year. And you are?" Both girls gazed from Gary to Isaac. Aieanna and Hazels eyes met, they had a huge secrete they could never reveal if they wanted to be pokemon trainers. They where the children of the most horrible people in the pokemon world, team rocket. Hazel and Aieanna were the daughters of Jessie and James of team rocket, and they had ran away to become trainers when they turned ten. Now they where here, in a town they knew nothing about, besides the fact that it had a pokemon lab.

Aieanna stared for a minute and walked up towards Gary's' Arcanine. Hazel looked towards Pro.Oak and smiled, "I'm…Harley and this is my sister...Aie. We're here for our starter pokemon, Professor!" she said brushing a piece of her bangs out of her face. He led the two girls to a table with three pokeballs on it. In each one contained a different life, a different personality, and today they would choose their first member of the team that would lead them to greatness. The lavender haired girl walked forward and touched each pokemon out of the three that stood before her. She laid her hand on the charmander forehead and smiled. "I found mine." Professor oaks picked up the pokeball and returned it-Aieannas' smile faded. The blue haired boy gazed at her curiously. Hazel walked up to the Squirtle and picked it up.

………….An hour and twenty minutes later……

Professor Oak went on "And that's how you turn on the Pokedex.." Aieanna and Hazel had huge animated sweat drops on their faces and waved goodbye to the Oaks and left for their adventure with their new pokemon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up within a week! 3KatsuyaKatsuyaKatsuyaKatsuyaKatsuya


End file.
